Unknown Grief
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Et si Sam avait perdu plus qu'il ne le croyait la nuit où Jessica est morte ?


**Unknown Grief**

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir mal au cœur rien qu'en sentant le café, Jessica ne s'était douté de rien.

Elle était fatiguée aussi, mais bon, ça se comprenait. Après tout, avec les examens, toute la classe était au bord du burn-out.

Et puis, elle avait pris cette habitude de grignoter des pommes. Sam était ravi et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était bon pour la santé.

Lorsque le frère de son petit copain avait surgi de nulle part pour réquisitionner Sam, elle s'était senti un peu vexée, mais rien de plus. Après tout, la famille reste la famille, pas vrai ?

C'est alors qu'elle se lavait les dents que son regard s'était posé sur le petit paquet de tampons enroulés dans leur plastique bleu. _Ah, ça fait longtemps, j'en aurai bientôt besoin. C'était quand la dernière fois ?_

Elle s'était figée en faisant le calcul. Depuis presque trois mois, rien. Aucune visite du cardinal, comme disait sa grand-mère. Et ça, ça signifiait quelque chose de bien particulier.

_Oh. OH._

Une fois revenue de la pharmacie où elle s'était empressée d'aller, Jessica s'était enfermée dans les toilettes. Les cinq minutes d'attente entre le moment où elle avait pissé sur le bâtonnet et l'apparition du résultat avaient été incontestablement les plus longues de sa vie.

_Je ne suis pas enceinte, Sam et moi on a toujours fait attention, toujours avec un préservatif et je prends la pilule en plus, alors pas de problème si jamais on oublie l'un des deux, il y a toujours l'autre moyen, mais c'était pas Megan qui m'avait dit que même les préservatifs ça craque et que la pilule ça peut ne pas faire d'effet ? Si c'est positif, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire tous les deux ? J'ai pas fini mes études et Sam vient à peine de recevoir un rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche ! S'il vous plaît, faites que ça ne soit pas positif…_

Elle rouvrit ses grands yeux bleus. Le test de grossesse affichait une petite ligne rose. Résultat positif.

C'était comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle, alors qu'elle était assise sur une cuvette de toilette, la culotte sur les chevilles, fixant d'un œil incrédule le minuscule bâtonnet plastifié. _Enceinte_.

Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré de son choc, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Un ventre qui sous peu allait grossir, prendre de la place, de plus en plus d'espace, pour abriter un petit bout d'être humain qui la bourrerait de coups de pied. Moitié elle. Moitié Sam.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

Son premier mouvement fut de se lever, de remonter sa culotte et son pantalon et d'aller dans le salon où se trouvait son portable.

Elle avait sélectionné le numéro de Sam et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche _appeler _quand elle hésita.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ça au téléphone.

_Et puis_, chuchota une voix dans son oreille, _est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il sache ? Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il l'ignore. Tu pourrais avorter sans qu'il soit au courant, il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre la décision de le garder ou pas._

Ce serait plus simple, en effet. Mentir en prétendant être un peu patraque, et sous prétexte d'aller se faire examiner, aller dans une clinique pour se débarrasser du problème.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce bébé n'était pas seulement à elle, il était aussi à Sam. Quelle que soit la décision finale, elle devrait la prendre avec lui.

Comment allait-il prendre ça ?

_Connaissant Sam et son côté vieux jeu, tu lui auras à peine craché le morceau qu'il te demandera en mariage._

Jessica eut un gloussement nerveux. C'est vrai que ce serait bien le style de Sam… Il avait juste cette tournure romantique un peu collet monté qui le rendait irrésistible… A tous les coups, il voudrait appeler le bébé comme son frère si c'était un garçon, c'était un truc qui se faisait souvent dans la génération de ses parents…

_Mais si c'est une fille…_

Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait voulu se faire appeler Katie. C'était plutôt joli, comme prénom.

Katie Winchester. Un nom qui avait définitivement du cachet. Et qui rimait avec _jolie_, avec _chérie_…

_Dean Samuel pour un garçon. Katie Mary pour une fille._

Elle se frotta le ventre doucement, comme si elle craignait de briser la vie à naître qui s'y nichait.

« Bonjour, toi » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

« Bon, est-ce que tout est prêt ? » marmonna Jessica non sans anxiété.

Posé sur la table, le bol de cookies lui faisait l'effet d'une enveloppe pleine de billets glissée en douce dans la main de la personne à corrompre.

_Jessica Lee Moore, vas-tu arrêter de te faire des films !_

Quand Sam rentrerait, elle l'accueillerait avec le sourire, elle lui proposerait un cookie, puis elle le ferait asseoir, et là…

Là… On verrait bien.

Bêtement, elle se sentait nerveuse. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Sam n'allait pas l'accuser de vouloir le coincer en l'obligeant à devenir père.

Deux coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle inspira profondément, arbora son sourire le plus convivial et alla ouvrir.

« Ah, c'est toi ? »

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Salut, Jess. Il faut que je parle à Sam, il est là ? »

« Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Repasse plus tard. »

« Je pourrais pas plutôt l'attendre à l'intérieur ? »

Jessica hésita pendant une demi-minute.

« Bien sûr, Brady. Entre. »


End file.
